


Surprise

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Who hurt you?” Hux asked, voice deadly low.





	Surprise

Kylo’s entire being was thrumming with energy as he landed his TIE on the platform designated just for him. He had been gone too long, he knew that, he  _knew_ that, but the work had to be done, and he was the only one capable of doing it. The mission turned from one month, to somehow nearly  _three_  months long, and Kylo felt every single one of those nights away from home deep within his bones. None of that mattered now though, he thought as the ramp lowered and he stalked down in his full regalia.

Despite the wound that was steadily oozing in his leg and the pounding in his skull, Kylo managed to keep his back straight, drawing himself up to full height as he came to a stop in front of the line of officers who were always present during his arrivals. He cared for none of them though, instead zeroing in on the one force signature whose bond kept him alive, kept him sane, those three months in the desert.

Hux was there, as always, in his immaculately pressed uniform, dumb little hat perfectly perched atop his head, and boots shined so spotlessly that they reflected the blueish glow from the lights on the floor of the landing bay. Kylo wanted to run into those arms, press kisses against the freckled shoulders hidden by Hux’s coat, sweep those boots away as he carried Hux around their room, never letting him go. Kylo was wearing his helmet, but somehow, Hux always seemed to know exactly where his eyes were, giving him a hardened gaze that somehow made Kylo more tense, and as relaxed as he had ever been; he was home, even if Hux were angry he was gone too long, he was  _home_.

“Lord Ren, welcome back to the  _Finalizer_.” Hux’s voice was different, slightly rougher, like he had been coughing. It made Kylo frown behind his helmet, if Hux were sick, what had he missed while he was away? Was Hux alright? Was it serious?

“I trust a full report will be submitted detailing the mission, as well as the causes for your two month delay.” Hux continued when Kylo did nothing but stare. Hux tried his best to remain formal, but the strength of their five year relationship enabled Kylo to see between the lines, the way Hux’s lips keep quirking up in a desperate attempt to not smile, the sparkle in those green eyes that had nothing to do with the fluorescents, the minute shifting of his weight that spoke to Hux’s desire to finally close the distance between them.

“The report will be in by the end of the cycle, General.” Kylo said, surprised by the sound of his voice. He hadn’t spoken in nearly five standard days, navigating deep space alone in his TIE. Thankfully, the vocoder on the helmet disguised the fact that he was rusty from the officers, but still, Hux caught it. His brilliant lover always could tell, there was nothing that could be put past him.

“Excellent. Now, if you would, I need to speak to you. Privately.” With that, Hux turned on his heel and immediately began walking in the direction of their secretly shared quarters.

Leaving the officers behind, Kylo followed Hux down corridors, catching up with him so they were walking side by side as they often did. There was something…off, about Hux. He walked with heavier steps, carried himself with a little more care, and Kylo couldn’t help but notice a droplet of sweat running down the back of his neck. The  _Finalizer_  was kept at a cool sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, and Hux wasn’t broadcasting any anxiety or fear, he was simply hot.  

The moment they stepped behind the closed doors of their room, Kylo pulled the helmet off, revealing his face and immediately regretting it. Hux had leaned in for a kiss but pulled back abruptly when he saw the split lip and large purple blotch that took up most of the unscarred portion of Kylo’s face. Fury blazed in Hux’s eyes, a reaction that surprised Kylo; normally when he came back home beaten and bloody, he was met with a caring sympathy, not this raging fury.

**“Who hurt you?”**  Hux asked, voice deadly low.

“They’re dead.” Kylo said instead of answering, remembering the way he broke the man’s neck with his bare hands in the dunes.

“I hope it was slow and painful.” Hux’s eyes flashed, teeth bared. Kylo knew Hux was possessive, they both were, but this was out of the ordinary. He was afraid Hux was truly coming down with a fever, or something of the sort.

“I couldn’t waste any more time than I already had.” Kylo explained, reaching a gloved hand to rest atop Hux’s cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed into the touch, like a man starved. Kylo knew the feeling. “I wanted to get back to you.”

“I’m so glad you’re here, don’t do that again.” Hux pulled both their gloves off, twining their bare fingers together and rubbing circles into the tops of Kylo’s scarred hands.

“I know, I’m sorry. But I did it, I killed every single last one of them.” Kylo ducked down and kissed Hux sweetly, making him grin.

“That’s my husband.” Hux practically purred, raising his arms up to loop around Kylo’s neck.

They kissed lazily, savoring the feeling as Kylo slowly steered Hux towards the bed. He didn’t need to be aboard the  _Finalizer_  to know that Hux had overworked himself, to the point even where he looked more run down and sleep deprived than usual. Kylo slipped the coat off of Hux’s shoulders, and arranged him nicely on the mattress so Kylo could bracket his arms on either side of Hux’s head, and went to unclasp his belt buckle when a hand came down to meet his own.

“Wait.” Hux said, stopping him.

“Darling, you’re scaring me. What’s the matter?” Kylo asked. Hux’s mental defenses were so skillfully honed that Kylo could never read surface thoughts without harming him, unless Hux willingly opened himself, and the entire time Kylo had been on the  _Finalizer_ , his mind had been closed.

“I, I meant to tell you sooner, after you were supposed to come home. I didn’t want to get your hopes up before it was confirmed, but – well, you just have to promise not to freak out.” Hux breathed, alarming Kylo further; Hux never stumbled through a sentence, each word was always carefully crafted with precision.

Kylo just blinked, brows pinching in confusion, his head cocked to one side making Hux sigh fondly. He bit his lip, and undid the belt, pulling his tunic up over his head, revealing a small bump on the lower section of his stomach. Kylo’s ears rang, staring at the bump, his mind picking up on not one, but two force signatures now. But two force signatures could only mean…

“You’re pregnant?” Kylo asked, voice barely above a whisper. He looked up to Hux’s face, finding his husband with tears in his eyes. Their bond sang and radiated love and happiness, and Kylo was nearly consumed by the feeling.

“I’m pregnant.” Hux confirmed, breath ghosting over Kylo’s face where he hovered above him.

“Is it – am I – ” Kylo could feel his arms shaking, and he moved to lay down beside Hux, worried his elbows might just give out underneath him.

“Of course you are.” Hux smiled softly, taking one of Kylo’s hands and peppering kisses onto the split knuckles there. “Touch it, go ahead.” He guided Kylo’s hand to the bump of his stomach, and Kylo couldn’t help but grin and laugh, emotion building up in him, hot wetness pricking the corners of his eyes.

“Oh Hux, I’m so happy.” Kylo whispered, not daring to speak too loudly and break the spell. He nuzzled his nose against the soft skin there, breathing in Hux’s clean scent and feeling the thriving life inside of him. “I’m so,  _so_ happy.”

He kissed Hux’s stomach and his chest, and his neck, and all over his face, until Hux was a laughing, tingling mess of affection. He blushed beautifully as Kylo stared lovingly down at him, leaning in for another kiss, too overjoyed to do anything else.  

“No one knows, not even the medics. I had a droid run the scans, and then wiped its memory. This is our secret, for now.” Hux said, smiling so wide that Kylo tucked the image away for a bad day to remind him what he was fighting this war for. He was fighting for their family, for a safe galaxy free from Rebels, for a place where his child could grow up as royalty.

“I’ll keep us safe, I swear to you I will.” Kylo said, wanting to voice all those thoughts but only able to smile, cheeks nearly hurting.

“I know you will, love. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, and you can show me just how much you missed me.” Hux winked, sitting up, and pulling Kylo towards the ‘fresher.

 


End file.
